


Arashi buys a House

by Cherrydoll



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydoll/pseuds/Cherrydoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a while, but the members of Arashi convince Johnny's to let them rent a house together so that they can see each other more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Move In

The elevator doors opened to reveal the penthouse front door. Six neatly carved wooden name plaques had been hung on the door; five with their names, and the bottom one with 'welcome home ARASHI', the letters painted different colours. It had taken them months to find somewhere big enough for them to stay together, and technically one of the rooms was supposed to be a dining room, but they'd decided that the lounge room could double just fine as a dining room. 

"Ah, wow! Whose idea was the plaques? They're so cool! They're even painted in our colours too," Aiba exclaimed, tracing the characters with his finger. Jun gave Ohno a small, knowing smile. 

"I thought it would be nice," Ohno mumbled quietly looking at the floor, but the smile stretching across his face was undeniably pleased. 

"Ok, enough of staring at the door, I'm going in," Nino declared as he pulled out his key. "Besides, we're keeping the moving people waiting."

 

\--------------------/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--------------------

 

"I bought us something," Aiba declared during first meal the five of them were eating together in their new house. Everyone had pitched in to make udon noodles from scratch.

"Actually," he amended, gesturing at Sho who was shovelling what looked like all the udon noodles from the bowl in front of him into his mouth, "we bought us something. We sort of came up with the idea when we were shopping together today." Aiba placed a large, almost flat, gift wrapped object on the table. 

"Who wants to open it?" He asked enthusiastically. Everyone looked towards Ohno, who in turn busied himself seeing of he too could eat all the noodles at once. 

"I think Sho should open it," he said with his mouth full. 

"But I already know what it is,"

"Ok then Jun can open it. Go ahead," he said, gesturing for Jun to take the gift. 

"No, no, you should definitely be the one to open it, you're our leader after all," Jun replied, raising an eyebrow smugly. Looking at the empty bowl in front of him, Ohno decided that he had no choice but to take the responsibility of opening the gift. It couldn't be anything too bad, right?

"Ok then, here I go" he said, tearing away the glossy paper to reveal a large colourful calendar with a picture of an exotic looking beach sunset scene on the front. 

"Well, what is it?" Jun asked impatiently, getting up from his chair and moving to the other side of the table to look over Ohno's shoulder. 

"It's... It's a calendar," Nino said, cocking his head to the side as he held up the calendar to get a better look at it.  
"Why did you buy us a calendar?" He asked. 

"Well, we're always so busy and out of the house at different times. So we though if we bought a big calendar, we could all write our schedules on there so we know who is home and when. That way we can plan things like dinner, or going drinking together, and when we have to cook for ourselves and when we're going to be home alone," Sho explained. 

"Like a real family," Nino said, smiling at Aiba and Sho. 

"Of course," Jun grinned, "because that's what Arashi is, a family, right?"

"Right," Ohno agreed, grinning from ear to ear


	2. Adjusting

"I'm home," Ohno muttered as he kicked his shoes off. Even after four months of living together, he wasn't entirely used to hearing one of his band mates reply. 

"Oh, welcome back," Aiba called, though the sound was muffled by the sound of running water and plates clinking together. The growing pile of plates must have finally driven someone, probably Jun, to the edge.

"Be careful of the plates, or you'll chip them!" Jun scolded. Ohno smiled a little to himself as he rounded the corner to find Jun vigorously scrubbing clean three weeks worth of dishes and cutlery as Aiba struggled to dry them fast enough to keep up with Jun. The entire bench top was covered in freshly washed dishes and suds. 

"Seriously though," Jun huffed, "we really need to start cleaning these more often. And when I say we, I mean all of us and not just me!" Aiba nodded politely, though his face made it clear he was tired of hearing Jun's complaints. He had tried to reason that it was difficult due to everyone's busy schedules but Jun seemed determined to ignore this fact as he muttered to himself about 'filth', 'mess', and 'laziness'.  
Ohno headed to his room, which was actually the reconverted dining room, and threw his bag on the bed. He lay there staring at the ceiling, watching the shadows grow longer and listening to the antics of Jun cleaning what sounded like not just the dishes now but the entire kitchen. He was used to the idea of home being a quiet, personal space and originally the idea of living with the other four almost horrified him: he wouldn't be able to cover the place in half finished drawings, paintings, sculptures or fishing magazines. But even Ohno had to admit that he'd actually quiet enjoyed living with the other members. There was always someone to talk to, or cook with, or cook for, or share with, and a silent, mutual agreement between them seemed to have formed about keeping the bedrooms as personal space and the noise down past 11pm.  
A gentle knock on the door brought Ohno back from his musings. 

"Sorry to disturb you, but it's your turn to cook and Jun's finished cleaning the kitchen now so..." Aiba said gently. Ohno stared back blankly at Aiba. 

"You forgot again, didn't you? Geese, it's written on the calendar and everything..." He mumbled. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. Take-away food again, huh?" He grumbled, but there was a smile already spreading across his face. 

"I'll remember next time, I promise," Ohno said seriously, but he was also grinning sheepishly. This was the third time in a row he'd forgotten, after all.

 

\--------------------/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--------------------

 

"Nino," Jun muttered half asleep against his bandmate's chest, "what are we going to do? Surely everyone is going to figure it out at some point, right?" If they hadn't already, Jun added silently.  
"It's getting tiring trying to hide it both at work and at home..." He trailed off, uncertain if Nino was actually awake. Nino began running his fingers through Jun's hair.  
"Well, it's worked alright up until now, hasn't it?" Nino mused, tracing circles on Jun's back with his finger.

"Not really, I mean we can only do this when we are the only ones home..." Jun said, lifting himself up to look Nino in the eye. 

"I think we should tell them," Jun declared. The smile dropped from Nino's face for a moment, then a small smile began playing at his lips.

"Tell them? About us doing this?" He said as he pulled Jun down on top of him.

"And this?" He muttered as he began to kiss Jun's neck, then collarbone. He heard Jun begin to protest softly.

"And this?" Nino said, his hands sliding down Jun's stomach. 

Jun, knowing he had been thoroughly defeated, rolled with it.


	3. Laughs

"Ok, it's laundry time," Ohno declared rather optimistically to Nino who was curled on the couch playing his Nintendo DS. 

"Huh?" Nino grunted, not looking up from his game. 

"It's laundry time. It's been at least two weeks since we've washed the sheets," Ohno explained. "Besides, it's been written on the calendar, see?" Ohno said, pointing dramatically at the calendar. Nino sighed and paused his game. He looked up at Ohno.

"But I don't feel right going into everyone's rooms..." 

"But it's written on the calendar," Ohno repeated, face blank. 

"But.." Nino began,

"Calendar," Ohno interrupted. Nino, slightly annoyed by Ohno's determination to do the laundry, eventually agreed to help out. He could just blame Ohno if anyone got mad anyway.

"Fine. I'll do my room and J's room, if you want to do yours and Aiba's and Sho's?" He suggested. Ohno smiled slightly and nodded in agreement. Nino started in his own room, picking up a few dirty clothes from off the floor to add to the pile of sheets. He dumped the pile in the hallway and then headed next door to Jun's room. He stripped the bed of its sheets and then turned his attention to the growing clothes piles on top of the drawer, desk and floor. While Jun's room was usually fairly neat, when he was busy with filming or promoting, he often couldn't be bothered putting anything away properly, claiming he could spend the time doing better things like eating or relaxing. Or me, Nino thought, smirking to himself. After a small internal debate, he concluded that Jun wouldn't mind if he put all the clothes in the wash. He'd feel better having a clean room anyway. 

Nino carried the two piles of laundry to Ohno who was sitting in the middle of the lounge room between the low table and television, sorting clothes into piles; whites, sheets, and the rest. 

"Ohno... Why do you have a bright red leopard print blanket tied around your shoulders?" Nino asked, confused but amused by the sight. 

"It's a cape," Ohno replied seriously, his face completely deadpan. Nino nodded trying to repress a giggle. Ohno then struck a superhero like pose and Nino burst out laughing, stumbling over a pile of clothes and falling to the floor. The two of them giggled until they felt like the couldn't breathe. The two put the sheets through the wash first, knowing they'd take the longest to dry. While waiting for the load to finish, Nino resumed playing his game, while Ohno watched casually over his shoulder silently. Once everything had been washed and dried, they found themselves sitting in the middle of the lounge room again, trying to figure out whose stuff was whose. 

"Is this Sho's?" Ohno asked, holding up a purple printed button down.

"I don't know. It think it's J's", Nino said, trying to sound uncertain. Nino knew most of what was in Jun's wardrobe, particularly that very shirt; it was the one Jun was wearing on their first proper date. 

"Hm, maybe you're right," Ohno mumbled, folding it and adding it to Jun's pile. 

"I don't know whose are who's socks though," Nino muttered, "they can sort that out themselves when they get home". Ohno nodded in agreement. Nino got up to get two glasses of water from the kitchen. 

"All we have left to sort out are the sheets, right?" He called out. Ohno grunted an affirmative reply. Nino could hear rustling noises from the lounge room that didn't sound like folding sheet. 

"Ohno..." Nino's question died as he took in what looked like the beginnings of a fort built from sheets. 

"Ohno... Is that... Why??" Nino stuttered, utterly confused as to why the grown man was continuing to hang sheets place. 

"I've never made on before. Now seemed like a good opportunity," he explained, shrugging. Nino sighed. 

Four hours later, Sho, exhausted from a long day of filming, was looking forward to what would hopefully be a quiet dinner and an early night in bed. What he didn't expect to find as he he wandered into the lounge room, was Ohno, Nino and Aiba sitting under a mass of sheets hanging from the backs of chairs and the bookshelf eating dinner like nothing was even remotely bizarre. Too tired to question it, Sho heated up some left overs and joined them. 

Jun arrived home at two in the morning, swaying exhausted on his feet. As he stumbled into the lounge room he came across Ohno sleeping under the sheet fort.

"I don't think I want to know," he muttered as he headed to his room.

 

\--------------------/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--------------------

 

The five members were silent as they piled into the elevator together, the tension slowly but surely building. They had been up at three in the morning to begin a photoshoot that had only finished at four. Not having enough energy to cook dinner, they had stopped at the first street vendors they'd found outside the studio: a small takoyaki stall and a yakitori shop. They ordered enough takeaway to share between them and headed home, desperate to avoid any more strenuous situations and attention. As silently as they'd entered the elevator, the left it. Sho was the first one to the door and pulling his set of keys out of his jacket pocket, opened it for the other members. Jun was the last in, pulling the door behind them. As he kicked off his shoes in a huff, he broke the silence.

"What the hell was that today?" He growled. 

"They were terrible," Aiba admitted.

"Terrible? They were the worst I've ever seen! Seriously were they even professionals," Nino sneered, "what dark corner did Johnny's even drag them up from?" 

"Wherever they found them, lets hope they put them back. Very fast..." Jun muttered, still scowling. 

"Should we say something to someone? Though the staff there seemed to think the shoot went ok..." Sho mused. Ohno shrugged, though even he seemed unsettled by the experience. 

"But seriously," Jun continued as everyone gathered around the low table to eat, "some of those angles they shot from were ridiculous!" He complained.

"And those stupid positions the made us stand in," Nino added.

"There was that one where it looked like Jun only had one leg too! Such awful placing..." Sho offered, though the reminder had everyone but Jun begin to smile and relax a little. 

"What about that wind machine they brought in, and all it did was make our eyes red and watery. We must have looked so unhappy!" Aiba said, giggling at the thought of the finished product. 

"Nothing says 'buy our new album' like tears streaming down desperate looking faces..." Ohno muttered. The remark had everyone laughing, even Jun who was still brooding.

"I guess we will just have to wait to see what they do with the finished product," Sho sighed, beginning to clear the rubbish away. Aiba got up to help him, still grinning at Ohno's comment. 

"Well," Ohno said, "it could make for interesting interviews and stories at least. I'm sure people will want to know why we looked so..." 

"Stupid?" Jun offered.

"Yeah," Ohno said laughing. Nino grinned and elbowed Ohno lightly. 

"You can be the one to share those then," he said playfully. "You too," he added cheekily as he kicked Jun softly under the table. Jun raised his eyebrow slightly, but the smile didn't drop from his face. 

"That's probably not a good idea," Ohno warned.

"Probably not," the other four chimed at once, smiling at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> They're not really chapters so much as a loosely related, progressive bunch of short stories. Each chapter will have two or three, depending on the length I guess. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and want to read more!


End file.
